


The Worst Candlenights Ever [PODFIC]

by theaxisofidiocy, Weevilo707



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxisofidiocy/pseuds/theaxisofidiocy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Taako and Lup have devised a plan to get back at their shitty family for the way they had treated them as children, as well as put an end to the incoming letters now that the twins have gained a little bit of notoriety. They're going to go back home for Candlenights, and it's going to be the worst Candlenights anyone there has ever had.Lup's bringing Barry, because nothing's better than showing up with a respectable looking dude only for said dude to start pulling out the formaldehyde pig brains. Taako needs something like that too.So, why not ask the cute guy in his drama class who does bad accents when he gets nervous if he's free over break?a humble podfic of Weevilo7o7's fabulous holiday taz story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Worst Candlenights Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792789) by [Weevilo707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707). 



> There are not enough taz podfics. So I decided to make some! And where better to start that this hilarious taakitz classic!  
> I only hope to do this story justice with this recording. Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Starring the beautifullest and most perfect birb in existence, taako's precious corvid daughter, and the reason we're all really here, Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taako bounces some balls, Kravitz stinks up the kitchen, Queen joins the family for dinner.


End file.
